Accidently in Love
by Andalusia25
Summary: McCoy tells Nyota how he feels. Follow-up drabble to “According to You”. Just for fun. This is a product of “Accidently in Love” lyrics, Nyota McCoy and fifteen minutes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or Counting Crows "Accidently in Love"**

**Summary: McCoy tells Nyota how he feels. Follow-up drabble to "According to You"**

**This is a product of "Accidently in Love" lyrics, Nyota + McCoy and fifteen minutes. If you have not listened to the song, it might help seeing as how most of the dialog is straight from the song. This is just for fun, meant to be light-hearted. Hope it makes you smile, and maybe 'aw'. Not shooting for any awards here.**

**Thanks to Vulcan Wolf for the encouragement. **

**Accidently in Love**

McCoy had gotten the message from Nyota telling him that she had finally had _the_ conversation with the green-blooded Hobgoblin and she wanted him to stop by her quarters after his shift. They had been 'hanging-out' with each other for months now. They had kept it platonic, never breaking any fraternization rules, whether they were Star Fleet or moral standards, while she was still technically dating Spock. He had not wanted to tarnish her reputation. However, at every available opportunity he had told her that she could do so much better than Spock, that she deserved someone who could truly understand her, that she needed someone who she could be herself around. He might have let it slip _once or twice_, that he would love to be the man who helped her remember how to truly love again, but he couldn't be sure of that fact.

So, it was thirty-two minutes later and he was standing outside of her door. He was nervous, but he pushed the panel requesting entrance. Tonight, he had a few things he needed to get off his chest. It might too soon to make a move, but he was a doctor damnit, not a relationship columnist.

Nyota opened the door looking radiant, more radiant than he could remember seeing her before. Her smile reached her brown eyes filling them with warmth and true happiness. Lately, Nyota had not shone in her usual radiant fashion, but McCoy was going to make up for that tonight, he vowed. She ushered him in to her quarters, her smile only growing.

McCoy nervously sat down on her couch and accepted the iced tea she had gotten for him. She had learned his preferences over the past few months. "Thank you." He chugged half the glass, his mouth got dry when he got nervous. He watched as she eloquently took her seat next to him. She was like an African goddess and he was just an old country doctor amazed to be in her presence.

Nyota could see how nervous he was. He had never before been this unsettled with they were alone. But of course she had never been free before now. "What's the problem, baby?" She tentatively put her hand on his thigh.

McCoy chuckled, wrapping her tiny hand in his own. "What's the problem? I don't know. Maybe I'm in love." He brought his green eyes to her brown hoping not to see shock, panic or disgust.

The smile was back on Nyota's face, her eyes shown with delight. "Love?" She egged him further.

McCoy nodded. "Can't stop think 'bout it." He squeezed her hand. "And I don't know nothing 'bout love." He was genuine in his confession. There had not been any love between him and Jocelyn, or if there had it paled in comparison to his love for Nyota.

Nyota understood what he meant, she could relate. "Everyone's after love." Her words were soft.

Feeling much less nervous, McCoy pulled her close to him wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Well baby I surrender to the strawberry-ice-cream never-ever-end of all this love." He leaned close and whispered into her ear. "Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love." He gently kissed her cheek.

Nyota leaned into his embrace. She opened his hand and traced her finger tip on his palm, then pressing her palm flat against his. "These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone." Their fingers and their gazes intertwined.

McCoy leaned his forehead against hers. "I think I'm accidently in love." He laughed before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Nyota looked at the man before her. His eyes shown with truth, his touch was gentle and his words held promise. "Accidently in love." She kissed him once more, deeper this time. "I'm in love." She framed his face with her hands and he wrapped both his arms tight around her.

Tomorrow they would face the questions, the rumors and the accusations, not to mention Jim for being kept out of the loop. But tonight, they were just a happy couple that had finally found the right time into each other's arms.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
